El bueno, la mala y la sirena
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato y Mimi tenían una relación secreta de besos, caricias y sexo, pero sin darse cuenta, ambos siguieron la voz de una sirena.
Bien, aquí cumpliendo otro reto que corresponde a un trío x3

Para LaBauhaus :D Espero te guste, Bau así como espero que les guste a todos los que la lean :3

* * *

 **Pairing:** Mimari (MimixYamatoxHikari)

 **Características:** Poliamoroso, Hikari es la debilidad de Mimi y Yamato en la relación a la que cuidan y blah. También puede haber algo de cómo Taichi reacciona ante este trío.

 **Género:** Romance, más el que quieras.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Yamato y Mimi tenían una relación secreta de besos, caricias y sexo, pero sin darse cuenta, ambos siguieron la voz de una sirena.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _[1]Hakama: es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón._

 _[2]Shinsengumi: era una fuerza de policía especial del último período del shogunato en Japón._

 _[3]Haori: es una chaqueta que se lleva sobre el kimono_

 _[4]Tasuki: cuerda blanca cruzado sobre el pecho y atado en la parte posterior. La función del tasuki es evitar que las mangas del kimono interfieran con el movimiento de los brazos._

* * *

 **.**

 **El bueno, la mala y la sirena**

Yamato terminó con el ensayo de su banda casi a la misma hora de siempre, con una diferencia de media hora que ya alteraba el cronograma de su día. Era muy estricto con los muchachos y lo era aún más consigo mismo, así que eso de cumplir horarios era uno de sus tantos mandamientos.

Iba camino hacia el aparcamiento de bicicleta en busca de la suya cuando vio a Hikari Yagami en la entrada de su Instituto, cargando su mochila y un semblante ceñudo en el rostro. Se acercó a ella.

―Si buscas a tu hermano, ya se fue ―Ella se sorprendió de verlo y le dedicó un asentimiento de saludo.

―Yamato-san…, de hecho, si, lo buscaba ―Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su falda con molestia en su rostro―. Se le ha vuelto a acabar la batería a mi hermano. Es muy descuidado.

―Es Taichi ―Colaboró el rubio recibiendo una sonrisa apenada por parte de la Yagami―. ¿Necesitas entregarle algo?

―No se preocupe; venía a traerle unos apuntes que había olvidado en la casa. Supongo que habrá ido a lo de Mimi-san.

Aquel dato lo tomó por sorpresa, siendo que solían ir juntos a lo de la Tachikawa. Se sintió excluido y la idea de que Taichi pase tiempo a solas con Mimi no le sentaba para nada gracioso.

―¿Está celoso, Yamato-san? ―La pregunta de Hikari le tomó por sorpresa, mirando a la Yagami como si acabara de proferir alguna blasfemia. Ella rio por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca y lo miró―. Mi hermano no tiene mucho interés en Mimi-san.

―N…, no sé por qué debe de importarme eso… ―Se apresuró a contestar, intentando no sonar nervioso, sin conseguirlo.

―Iré a lo de Mimi-san, si quiere acompañarme ―Ofreció Hikari con gentileza en su voz, mas había algo que Yamato percibió y no supo qué era realmente. Terminó por aceptar la idea de acompañar a la menor, pero sólo porque se trataba de una indefensa niña y no porque quisiera controlar a sus dos amigos.

Al llegar al departamento de los Tachikawa, Hikari tocó el timbre de la casa y al poco rato, Mimi les abrió, sorprendiéndose por verlos.

―Yama, Hikari-chan, es una suerte que llegaran ―Les hizo pasar, casi arrastrándolos hacia la cocina en la que Taichi yacía sentado y devorando un pastel de chocolate―. Hora de degustación, tomen una cuchara y díganme qué tal sabe.

―¡Me uno! ―Dijo Hikari sentándose junto a su hermano, tomando partido con la cuchara e indicándole diente al pastel, olvidándose que tenía que entregarle apuntes a su mayor. Taichi intentaba apartar a Hikari de su porción, pero la niña estaba enamorada de los postres de la Tachikawa y eso significaba hacerse con su bocado aún tenga que pisar cabezas.

Yamato miraba a ambos hermanos con una ceja enarcada, encogido de hombros sin comprender de donde nacía tanto amor a lo dulce.

―Siempre tienes que ser el revolucionario, ¿eh, Yama? ―Dijo Mimi junto a él; por un momento, Yamato se había olvidado de ella, habiéndose concentrado más en observar a los hermanos Yagami devorando las creaciones de Mimi. La miró y una pequeña pigmentación en sus mejillas apareció, haciéndola sonreír más.

―No soy revolucionario…, no me gusta lo dulce y lo sabes.

―Pero te gusto yo ―Susurró acercando un dedo al mentón del Ishida, instándolo a mirarla por encima de la vergüenza que ella causaba en él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella necesitó sólo ponerse de puntillas para robar de sus labios un beso sabor a chocolate.

Yamato siempre acababa tieso en su sitio cuando ella lo besaba, pero era fácil caer en ella y abandonar todos sus sentidos. Sintió a Mimi sonreír contra sus labios y eso lo instaba a rodearla con sus brazos y sentirla cuanto más podía. Pero entonces recordaba a Taichi y Hikari comiendo no muy lejos suyo y eso fue motivo suficiente para cortar el beso y mirar a sus espaldas, rogando porque ninguno de los dos los haya visto.

―Eres un cobarde… ―Aguijoneó Mimi, ceñuda.

―No quiero que nos vean ―Susurró.

―Si esa es tu intención ―Habló Taichi desde su sitio―, has fracasado en grande.

Yamato se volvió a verlo con ojos como platos.

―Te lo dije ―Contestó Mimi.

―Eres tú la escandalosa ―Acusó Yamato.

―¿Perdona? No recuerdo que te quejaras por mis gritos cuando lo hacemos ―Se defendió Mimi.

―¡Que hay menores presentes! ―Alegó Taichi poniéndose de pie, intentando servir como escudo a su menor, quien sólo rodó los ojos.

―Hikari-chan no es tan inocente como piensas, Taichi ―Mimi sonrió con malicia al recibir la mirada de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Mimi se agarró fuerte de la cabecera de su cama, mientras sentía a Yamato entrando cada vez más en ella, embistiéndola más y más profundo. Sus gemidos se entremezclaban entre sudor y ruegos porque no terminara, mientras eran sacudidos por la mejor sensación que sus cuerpos encontraban en el otro.

Yamato había comenzado a acostumbrarse a Mimi más allá de luces encendidas al tener sexo o sus posiciones extravagantes…, podía decir que había comenzado a conocerse a sí mismo incluso y dándose cuenta que, dentro de esa extravagancia suya, él podía llegar a sentirse cómodo con ella. Ya tenían cinco meses de haber cruzado la línea de lo permitido en una amistad y le guste admitirlo o no, fue la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Siempre hubo una brecha entre ambos, donde todo su intento por una convivencia sana, se había ido al tacho porque ambos eran "diferentes" y sus discusiones acababan por darse cuando ellos permanecían en el mismo sitio por más de cinco minutos; no supo cómo en una ocasión, tras las acostumbradas disputas entre ambos en el laboratorio del Instituto, acabaron besándose mientras nadie los veía, ocultos por la oscuridad del cuarto de experimentos en el que había descubierto que la boca de Mimi era buena más allá de saber decir las cosas.

Sintió venirse casi al mismo tiempo en el que ella arqueó su espalda y emitió un último gemido, cayendo sobre el pecho de Yamato, ambos sudorosos, respirando con dificultad, sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

―Te dije que hacerlo en una casa como la gente normal, no es tan malo ―Acotó Yamato mientras trazaba un camino silencioso con sus dedos sobre la espalda de Mimi.

Ella rio por lo bajo para mirarlo entonces.

―Digas lo que digas, seguirás siendo un aburrido ―Él la miró ceñudo y acabó por girar sobre ella, consiguiendo que Mimi esté bajo su cuerpo. Ella emitió una carcajada al saberse atrapada y él comenzó a mordisquear la piel de su cuello como castigo.

Mimi atrajo el rostro del Ishida al suyo y besó sus labios con ternura. Él la abrazó, mientras la besaba, sintiéndose tan seguro en esos momentos.

―Tienes que controlar el vocabulario con Hikari, Mimi ―Alegó Yamato cuando los besos terminaron y nada más estaban abrazados en la cama de la muchacha.

Al oírlo, Mimi se recompuso para mirarlo.

―Eres demasiado conservador.

―Es una niña aún ―Defendió Yamato.

―Cariño, tú eres un niño aún por pensar así ―Yamato frunció en entrecejo y ella besó allí donde sus cejas presionaban―. Hikari-chan podría parecer una niña pero ya no piensa como una. Lo sé, soy su amiga.

―No lo creo…

―Escucha ―le dijo al enfocar sus ojos en ella―, las mujeres somos cincuenta por ciento verdad…, cincuenta por ciento apariencias. Si llegas a descubrirnos completamente: felicidades, has perdido el interés en el mundo ―Besó sus labios dulcemente y entonces se puso de pie fuera de la cama.

―¿Dónde vas? ―Preguntó Yamato al verla desfilar su desnudez fuera de su cama.

―Pensaba ducharme. ¿Vienes? Así ahorramos agua ―Le guiñó el ojo y Yamato no necesitó otra invitación.

* * *

No supo si la conversación con Mimi tuvo tanta influencia en él que no podía apartar la atención de Hikari, como si esperara descubrir algo que para sus ojos mortales masculinos, pasaba desapercibido. La castaña hablaba con algunas estudiantes de su instituto, mientras ella le enseñaba las fotografías que había sacado.

A su alrededor, Yamato podía apreciar los arreglos que implicaba la feria anual de su Instituto. Hikari, gracias a su pasión fotográfica, fue invitada para tomar las capturas del evento.

Él nunca pudo apreciar de primera mano el talento de la castaña, pero verla trabajando con su canon, le dio otra perspectiva de la joven.

―Ey ―Sintió un golpe en la espalda proveniente de Taichi, llamando su atención―, ¿me escuchas?

―No ―Respondió con sinceridad, consiguiendo una mirada ceñuda por parte del moreno―. ¿Podrías hacer tu trabajo? ―Yamato le señaló los papeles blancos en el que tenían que escribir en Kanji palabras que vayan acorde al stand tradicional que correspondía a su segundo año.

―Eres tú el que se ha quedado mirando a la nada ―Acusó y trató de mirar a su dirección, pero Yamato se interpuso en su vista aún si Taichi se moviera, Yamato hacía lo mismo; no se imaginaba lo que podría llegar a decirle el moreno si supiera que estaba mirando a su hermana―. Estás actuando muy extraño.

―Tú eres el extraño. Anda y termina tu papel que luego viene Nishijima y te regaña.

―Ni me lo recuerdes ―Rezongó Taichi molesto, recordando los tantos regaños que le brindaba el maestro de orientación.

―¿Qué no te recuerde qué, Yagami? ―Ambos estudiantes pegaron un respingo al oír la voz del diablo detrás suyo. Ambos se giraron a verlo y hallar el rostro ceñudo de su profesor.

―¡Nishijima-sensei! ―La voz de Mimi hizo voltear el rostro de los tres hacia la castaña vestida de _maid_ frente a éstos, consiguiendo que sus ojos estudiaran la figura de la joven de arriba a abajo―. ¿Le gustaría pasarse por el stand de primer año? Tenemos una cafetería temática.

El enojo del profesor pasó a segundo plano ante la estudiante y eso fue motivo para darles una oportunidad de respirar nuevamente tanto a Yamato como a Taichi. Ella les guiñó el ojo con complicidad ante la ignorancia del mayor, quien fue encaminándose hacia el salón de primero en busca de la cafetería mencionada.

―La princesa al rescate ―Comentó Taichi y Mimi rio.

―Como siempre ―Ella giró sobre sus pies para enseñarles el diseño de su atuendo―. ¿A que el estilo maid me queda lindo?

Yamato sonrió al verla y era verdad, a ella le sentaba precioso todo lo que se pusiera, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sus ojos no mentían al mirarla.

―Por supuesto, estás hermosa ―Elogió Taichi poniéndose de pie, tropezándose con la tela de su hakama _[1]_ ―, pero no puedes compararte con nuestro estilo _Shinengumi[2]_ ―Dijo enseñando el traje de samurai que tenían puesto los dos estudiantes de segundo.

Mimi enarcó una ceja y miró a Yamato.

―Déjalo, es su momento de gloria porque hay algo que le queda decente ―Comentó el rubio, recibiendo riña por parte de su compañero.

―Como sea, iré de regreso a mi clase. Pásense por allí y les hago un descuento ―Les guiñó el ojo para girarse sobre sus pies y regresar por donde vino.

Taichi regresó a lo suyo, pero Yamato no apartó su vista de la Tachikawa, siguiéndola hasta verla acercarse a Hikari. La imagen de ambas juntas le sacó una sonrisa y sin saber muy bien por qué. Vio a Mimi jalando a la menor y de ellas, ya no supo nada.

* * *

Los puestos de cada clase estaban listos, ansiosos recibiendo invitados en lo que implicaba cada tema. Taichi se estiró en su sitio sin mucho ánimo; su puesto estaba al cuidado de Sora y Meiko, ambas portando el uniforme blanco y celeste que caracterizó al grupo de samurais hace años.

―Bien, me iré a dar un recorrido ―Y eso necesitó para tener la mirada ceñuda de Sora contra su nuca.

―Aún no termina tu turno, Taichi ―Argumentó Sora y el moreno la miró desanimado―. No pienses dejarnos todo el trabajo a Meiko y a mí.

―Yamato también está ―Acotó, señalando a su amigo rubio.

―Deja de delegar tu responsabilidad a otros, holgazán ―Yamato dijo―. Vamos que sólo queda media hora para el cambio de turno.

―Así es; el stand de Mimi no se irá corriendo ―Ofreció Sora con una sonrisa más amigable.

* * *

Hikari miraba dudosa su reflejo en el espejo, incapaz de decidir si lo que estaba observando estaba bien. Dudó un momento y se giró para observar la parte trasera del atuendo de maid que Mimi le había dado.

―Hikari-chan ―La voz de Mimi ingresando al salón que empleaban las jóvenes en cambiarse de ropa; por supuesto, en esos momentos no había nadie más que ellas dos―, ¿cómo vas con el atuendo? ¡Te queda encantador! ―Elogió la mayor, acercándose a Hikari para estudiarla mejor, arreglándole la falda del vestido. Hikari se sonrojó ante la cercanía de Mimi―. ¿Hikari-chan?

―No quisiera causarles problemas por no ser parte del Instituto ―Habló Hikari acomodándose un mechón castaño tras la oreja.

Mimi sonrió y peinó su cabello.

―No te preocupes que nadie lo nota; ya eres parte del alumnado ―Sonrió y Hikari hizo lo mismo―. Ahora, déjame acomodarte el tocado.

La Yagami se dio vuelta, regresando al espejo mientras Mimi acomodada el mismo tocado que tenía encima.

―Te ves hermosa, Hikari-chan ―Susurró Mimi y la menor se observó a sí misma como a la Tachikawa en el reflejo, ambas portando el mismo atuendo, enseñando una belleza distinta.

Mimi recordó la pregunta de Yamato y su sonrisa no hizo más que ampliar. Todas las chicas ocultaban una parte de ellas.

―Hikari-chan… ―La aludida la miró―, ¿te gusta alguien?

―¿Por qué lo pregunta, Mimi-san?

―Vamos, respóndeme ―Instó.

Hikari se sonrojó un poco pero volvió a mirar su reflejo.

―No importa si me gusta alguien cuando esa persona no siente lo mismo ―Los ojos de Mimi brillaron sin el conocimiento de la menor.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Sólo lo sé ―Respondió cabizbaja.

Ver a la menor de esa manera causó en Mimi una molestia en el pecho y en la boca de su estómago. Nunca había hablado con profundidad sobre esos temas con ella, pero se consideraba una persona con un sexto sentido muy agudo, intuyendo que Hikari ocultaba muchas cosas a los demás. Saberse en lo cierto sobre ese tema le gustaba, pero ver un semblante cabizbajo en Hikari, no era para nada alentador; podía decir incluso que Mimi se sintió un poco culpable y molesta al verla de esa manera.

―No lo creo, Hikari-chan ―Habló Mimi con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la menor, las cuales bajaron lentamente por los brazos de ésta, de un modo por acariciarla con ternura―. Creo que tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma…, eres hermosa y eres muy agradable.

―Lo dices sólo por ser mi amiga ―Se volvió a mirar a Mimi y ella descubrió un poco de decepción en los ojos de su menor.

―No, lo digo porque lo creo y si lo creo es porque es cierto ―Sonrió y se acercó a besar la mejilla de Hikari. De hecho, desde mucho antes, deseó hacerlo porque veía que las mejillas de la menor eran tan blancas y suaves que en más de una ocasión tuvo envidia de su piel; cuando sintió la piel de Hikari recibiendo sus labios, una corriente eléctrica la azotó como si acabara de besar un pedazo de metal enchufado o como sea que se llamara a eso. Mimi se separó de Hikari y la miró a los ojos, por primera vez sin nada por decir.

―Gracias, Mimi-san ―Susurró Hikari. Las mejillas de la menor estaban teñidas de un rojo sutil, así como todo era ella; a Mimi le supo a algo muy tierno y tuvo el impulso de decir que aquel podría llegar a ser su color favorito.

―No es nada…; sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ―Ofreció y no pudo contenerse a un beso más, a sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su piel y a esa corriente eléctrica cosquilleando sus labios. Cerró los ojos ésta vez y apretó las manos que tenía sobre los hombros de Hikari con un poco más de fuerza, prolongando el beso. Se apartó para mirarla y reflejarse en los castaños orbes de Hikari, con ese brillo inocente y esos labios rozagantes ligeramente entreabiertos…, le supieron a gloria.

Literalmente.

Besó a Hikari en los labios como si acabara de arrancar una flor o cantado una nota bajo la sombra de un árbol. La besó con simplicidad, como si sólo acabara de dar un respiro y avanzara. No sabía por qué, sólo tuvo ganas de hacerlo y lo hizo.

Sentir a Hikari respingando bajo sus manos, emitiendo un sonidito de sorpresa, la hicieron darse cuenta de sus actos pero en lugar de retractarse, se apegó un poco más a la menor y se permitió degustar su susto, su expectativa, su miedo y la respuesta positiva que vino luego.

Hikari estrujó con sus pequeñas manos el delantal que llevaba Mimi, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos ante el beso, suspirando y acomodándose mejor en lo que el tiempo en los labios de Mimi le permitían.

Escucharon el sonido de algo cayéndose desde fuera del salón y eso les valió para romper el contacto y observarse con mejillas sonrojadas, labios rosas y ojos brillantes a la persona que tenían delante. Mimi miró la prenda de Hikari y la acomodó mejor la cintura. La menor trató de hablar, pero Mimi se adelantó a ella.

―Listo. Ya puedes salir a luz ―Canturreó como si nada y girándose sobre sí misma, caminó hacia la puerta―. Bien, te espero afuera.

Mimi se apresuró a salir de aquella sala, intentando no mostrarse ofuscada como se sentía; después de todo, la que más exponía, acababa perdiendo y Mimi nunca perdía.

* * *

Yamato caminó en dirección al salón de Mimi siendo seguido por Taichi quien se seguía peleando con las mangas de su haori _[3]_ que parecía no dejarlo expresarse como esperaba.

―¿Cómo demonios hacían para moverse sin que las mangas le molesten? ―Se quejó Taichi ondeando las dos largas mangas del kimono masculino.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

―Eso es porque te has olvidado del tasuki _[4]_ , idiota ―Respondió―. No habrías estado quejándote si respetaras todas las partes de la vestimenta que…

―Como digas ―Cortó Taichi sin deseos por escucharle realmente.

Cuando Mimi lo vio a lo lejos, Yamato no necesitó acercarse demasiado puesto que ella se apresuró a ir junto a él y tomando su muñeca, lo estiró para retirarse de allí. El rubio confundido miró la espalda de la chica.

―¿Mimi? ¿A dónde vamos?

―Necesito un poco de aire ―Respondió solamente tirando de él. Taichi les gritaba desde el pasillo, pero Mimi ya se lo había llevado lejos.

Hikari los observó marcharse con un semblante preocupado, hasta que su hermano apareció en su visión y sonrió al verlo vestido de samurái.

―Te queda bien el traje, Hermano ―Él se volvió a su hermana y sonrió o eso fue hasta caer en cuenta del traje que su dulce hermanita llevaba puesto.

―¿Por qué estás vestida como maid?

―Mimi me pidió ayuda en la cafetería ―Respondió simplemente y su hermano no hacía más que fruncir el entrecejo.

―Hablando de Mimi, ¿sabes por qué se fue así? ―Hikari bajó un poco los ojos y trató de no borrar la sonrisa en sus labios―. Supongo que harán lo de siempre.

―¿Lo de siempre? ―Preguntó su hermana menor.

―Sí, ya sabes… ―Recordó que estaba con Hikari y se pasó una mano por el cabello―. Olvídalo, no tienes por qué saber esas cosas. Como sea, tengo hambre ―Apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana para entrar hacia la cafetería y servirse un poco de las exquisiteces que vendían.

* * *

―Mimi, ¿qué sucede? ―Preguntó Yamato una vez llegaron a la azotea del Instituto. No sabía por qué ella terminó arrastrándolo hasta ahí.

Ella lo miró un momento y quebró la distancia que los separaba, sujetando la nuca del rubio, acercando su rostro al de él y besarlo finalmente. Yamato se sorprendió por las acciones repentinas de la joven, pero la sentía tan extraña y alterada que no encontraba una mejor solución que corresponderle. Cerró los ojos y sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura, atrayéndolo más a él. Ella profundizó el beso con desesperación y eso sólo lo encendía a él, mas sabía que si no la detenía allí, era probable que acabaran desnudos y no, él no estaba con ánimos de ser el centro de atención por ese tipo de comportamiento.

Se apartó de ella y vio confusión en los ojos de Mimi.

―Yama…

―Sucedió algo, ¿no? ―Mimi se llevó las manos a los labios con los que besó a Yamato y los sentía palpitar; recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando besó a Hikari y la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo era casi semejante.

Ella estaba loca por Yamato, le gustaba besarlo y hacer el amor con él, le gustaba todo en él y se sentía segura en sus brazos; no decía amarlo, pero con saber que con él se sentía diferente, era suficiente para ella. Pero entonces ¿cómo se sintió con Hikari? Era diferente y el cosquilleo del recuerdo aún perduraba en su memoria. ¿Por qué la besó? A ella no le gustaban las mujeres…, ¿o sí?

―Te extrañé ―Susurró con una sonrisa que Yamato no supo interpretar.

―¿Me extrañaste? ―Preguntó y Mimi rio con algo de nerviosismo que trató de ocultar.

―Vamos, nos están esperando.

Ella trató de avanzar, pero Yamato sujetó su muñeca para impedírselo. La hizo girar para verla.

―¿Por qué siento que me mientes?

Mimi tragó seco, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. No quería preocuparlo y decirle que besó a Hikari era hacerlo. Apartó sus pensamientos y tocó la punta de la nariz del joven con su índice.

―Porque eres un paranoico ―Él no la soltó aún con su respuesta y sólo lo vio acentuando el frunce de su ceño. Ella suspiró, rindiéndose. Esos cinco meses valieron para que él pueda ver un poco a través de ella―. Necesitaba besarte, ¿bien?

Yamato la observó unos segundos y su semblante fue ablandándose. Ella conseguía tantas cosas en él con simples palabras o simples gestos. Jaló de su muñeca y un pequeño grito de sorpresa acabó hundido en el pecho del estudiante, cuando éste apresó su cuerpo con sus brazos. No, él no la abrazaba, sólo la apresaba, eran cosas distintas…, él decía serlo.

Mimi levantó la mirada y lo vio sonrojado, aún con su ceño fruncido, de seguro intentando mostrarse tan intocable como siempre, mas el color en sus mejillas no mentían.

―¿Regresamos? ―Preguntó Mimi y él gruñó para romper la distancia con sus labios y besarla.

Mimi rio entre el beso y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos de Yamato mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y reclamaba más de ellos.

* * *

Los días del festival llegaron a su culmen y _Knife of Day_ había hecho el cierre del mismo, dando una despedida del evento inolvidable. Hikari se había encargado de capturar cada momento del festival y de esa manera, colaborar con su hermano y sus amigos.

Yamato y los miembros de KOD observaban emocionados las tomas realizadas por la menor entre los hermanos Yagami, coincidiendo en el talento que poseía la joven en lo que respectaba la fotografía. Hikari les iba explicando cada toma y de la limpieza dada a cada una para finalmente, presentarles el resultado terminado. Aquello sólo dio por sentada la idea de que su nueva página web tendría excelentes fotos con las cuales hacerse propaganda.

―Eres muy talentosa, Hikari-san ―Había elogiado el guitarrista de la banda a la castaña, quien sonrió como agradecimiento.

―Me alega que les guste. Estaré armando el diseño de la nueva página con Miyako y les pasaré los avances a Yamato-san ―El aludido asintió y con ello, dieron por terminada la charla.

El Ishida acompañó a la menor hasta la salida del salón de música en el que estaban y antes de marcharse, Hikari se volvió hacia Yamato, observándolo con un semblante preocupado que para él no pasó desapercibido.

―Yamato-san, ¿cómo está Mimi-san? ―Preguntó y eso le sentó curioso.

―…Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ―Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No es nada por qué preocuparse…, sólo la sentí un poco extraña estos días ―Hizo una pausa y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Yamato reconoció sus movimientos muy suaves y el tacto de sus manos delicados; los ojos grandes y marrones de la niña se volcaron en él y por un momento quiso perderse en ellos―. De seguro sólo fueron imaginaciones mías.

―¿Has hablado con ella? ―Hikari negó―. Podrías probar con eso.

―No la he visto muchas veces estos días, temí que… ―ella pareció pensar en sus palabras y finalmente negó―; olvídelo, no es nada. Le llamaré en cuanto tenga todo listo, Yamato-san.

―De acuerdo ―Aceptó el mayor para verla marcharse.

Oyó a sus compañeros de banda hablar y cerró la puerta del salón tras él, concentrándose en ellos.

―No sabía que la hermana de Yagami fuese tan linda ―Habló el baterista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―¿Bromeas? Está preciosa ―Continuó el guitarrista.

Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que los oía hablando de mujeres y aunque no se metía en sus asuntos y hacía como que no los oía, mas escucharlos hablar de Hikari les llenó de una incomodidad incierta.

―Es una niña; contrólense.

―Ey, Yamato, ¿por qué nunca nos la has presentado? ―Preguntó el batero jugando con los palillos.

―No es mi hermana y aunque lo fuera, no lo haría ―Los otros miembros rieron por lo bajo y eso bastó para mirarles mal―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―¿Te gusta Hikari, Yamato? ―La pregunta de la segunda guitarra le sentó como agua fría y un fuero interior subió por él hasta colorearse en sus mejillas―. Ey, tardas en responder…

―Y se sonroja ―Colaboró el guitarrista.

―Cállense. No hacen más que molestarme ―Dijo a la hora de guardar su bajo y colgárselo al hombro―. Me adelantaré.

―Saludos a Hikari-san, Yamato ―Lo despidieron con mofa sus compañeros y él sólo pudo fulminarles con la mirada para marcharse así.

Que estupidez era esa, si a él no le gustaba Hikari.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Caminó hacia la biblioteca donde se suponía debía encontrar a Takeru ese día. Su hermano se había olvidado algo importante en ella y debía volver para recuperarlo y allí estaba, buscando a Takeru para poder marcharse juntos a su casa, siendo uno de los días en los que el Takaishi se quedaba a dormir con los Ishida.

Dobló una de las paredes para encontrarse con la sala de lectura de la biblioteca y buscando con la mirada, vio a una muchacha castaña sobre una butaca intentando llegar a un libro que su poca estatura le impedía. Reconoció a Hikari y se encaminó a ayudarla, mas al llegar hasta ella, la muchacha se tambaleó con el único pie que la mantenía bien puesta sobre la madera y pudo agradecer en su interior el llegar a tiempo para que ella no cayera contra el suelo sino contra él.

―Lo…, lo siento… ―Ella, quien tenía la espalda contra el pecho de la persona que la rescató, giró el rostro con una sonrisa apenada, pero al ver que se trataba de él, la vio sonrojarse―. ¡Yamato-san! ―Un coro de chitos por parte de los demás alumnos interrumpidos por ella se hizo oír, encogiéndola de hombros. No supo por qué pero sonrió sutilmente―. Lo lamento mucho.

―No tienes por qué. ¿Estás bien? ―Ella asintió y él a su par―. ¿Buscabas un libro? Déjame ayudarte.

―¿No está ocupado? ―Él negó pasando de ella para mirar las hileras de libros―. Intentaba dar con algunos libros de física…, ¿podría alcanzarme esos dos de allá? ―Señaló con su dedo y Yamato sólo tuvo que estirarse un poco para alcanzarlos.

―Ventajas de ser alto ―Dijo y ella sonrió, contagiándolo de algo que no supo cómo explicar.

―¿Podría pasarme los de allá también? ―Y así lo hizo, junto con otros libros más que le pidió la castaña. Yamato vio con sorpresa la cantidad de libros que quería prestar la muchacha y leyó en la tapa de uno de ellos "Física teórica y aplicada".

―¿Tienes problemas con Fisica? ―Preguntó cuándo estaban camino al mostrador de la bibliotecaria. Hikari se rascó un poco la mejilla con vergüenza.

―Un poco…; he faltado a algunas clases por lo del evento de su Instituto que estoy tratando de ponerme al día.

Yamato frunció el ceño molesto con Taichi por hacerle eso a su hermana y es que ella también necesitaba centrarse en sus materias. Apoyó los libros contra el mueble de la mujer a cargo y miró a Hikari.

―Te ayudaré con física ―No lo preguntó, simplemente surgió como un acto reflejo de su cuerpo. Hikari lo miró sorprendida y eso fue suficiente para ponerlo sonrojado.

―¿De verdad? ¿No está ocupado, Yamato-san?

―Es nuestra responsabilidad que no hayas estado en algunas clases…, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Hikari sonrió con ternura y él no supo por qué sintió su sangre corriendo con mayor fuerza de la que recordaba.

―Se lo agradezco ―Hizo una reverencia.

―¡Hermano! ―La voz de Takeru llegó a él como la salvación que necesitaba en esos momentos―. Ya lo encontré, ¿nos vamos?

Yamato asintió y se despidió de Hikari, aún con la celeridad en su sangre.

* * *

Hikari vio a Mimi fuera de su salón y supo que había venido a buscarla. Mimi lucía su bonito uniforme y eso podría significar que había mentido a los demás para escabullirse del grupo para venirla a ver. Saberlo, de alguna manera, le hacía sonreír a la Yagami y eso provocaba que Mimi lo hiciera también.

―Me gusta Yamato ―Había dicho Mimi cuando las dos fueron caminando rumbo a ningún lugar en específico, quizá rogando por algún sitio en el que puedan estar tranquilas.

Hikari asintió a sus palabras con total normalidad.

―¿Por qué te besé si me gusta él? ―Continuó la castaña y Hikari sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

―Ojalá pudiera saberlo, Mimi-san. Nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

―¿Estás molesta conmigo? ―Preguntó nuevamente Mimi y Hikari detuvo sus pasos, consiguiendo que la mayor hiciera lo mismo.

―No lo estoy.

―Sí lo estás ―Respondió Mimi con un poco de diversión. Hikari sólo pudo mirarla y luego a lo que las rodeaba. Llegaron hasta un parque sin muchas personas al rededor. Hikari tomó la mano de Mimi y la guio hasta llegar a uno de los tantos árboles de sakura que había en el sitio. Se sentó allí y le pidió a Mimi que hiciera lo mismo.

―Si sabes que estoy molesta, tendrías que saber por qué me has besado…; es por eso que me has estado evitando todos estos días, ¿no?

Mimi se sintió regañada e infló los cachetes en desacuerdo.

―¿Y si te digo que sólo te besé porque quise hacerlo?

―Me molestaría mucho más…, pero ya te estarías respondiendo.

Mimi se acercó a Hikari y rozó con sus labios a los de la menor, sin que ésta se apartara.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser más madura que yo? ―Hikari sonrió.

―Una de las dos debe serlo…

Mimi sopló contra los labios de Hikari y se sintió tan emocionada.

―¿Puedo ser la madura por hoy?

―¿Cómo?

―Bésame tú y fingiré que no me gustas… ―Hikari la miró a los ojos y acabó por terminar la distancia que la separaban con Mimi, sintiendo el sabor dulce de sus labios y la suavidad de éstos, mezclándose con los de ella misma.

Un beso inocente que fue muriendo cuando Mimi mordió el labio inferior de Hikari y ésta gimió ligeramente para entreabrir la boca. La lengua de Mimi ingresó en Hikari y degustó su sabor, sintiéndola con mayor fuerza de la anterioe vez.

Hikari había dirigido sus manos hacia la nuca de Mimi y sus dedos se enredaron con sus largos cabellos. Mimi se sentía tan alto que le daba miedo, pero todo en ella era asombro y le gustaba esa sensación que los labios de Hikari le provocaban.

* * *

Yamato iba explicando la teoría de la electrodinámica tanto a Hikari como a Takeru, recibiendo la total atención de la primera como la completa indiferencia del segundo y eso contando que era su hermano. Yamato se volvió a preguntar por qué Takeru tuvo que acabar involucrado, siendo que nunca le había pedido ayuda antes y eso considerando que Yamato se lo hubo ofrecido en varias oportunidades.

 _«Sería sospechoso que tú y Hikari estén solos en tu departamento, Hermano…»_ Recordó las palabritas que su menor le dedicó y de sólo pensarlo, su rostro se enrojeció. Maldijo a Takeru y trató de continuar explicando.

Pasado una hora más desde entonces, Takeru cayó dormido y Yamato ni se molestó en despertarlo; prefirió sólo continuar con Hikari, quien sí lo escuchaba y atendía como esperaba.

―¿Te apetece un poco de té? ―Preguntó Yamato y ella asintió, poniéndose de pie junto con él.

―Déjeme ayudarlo, Yamato-san; es una forma de agradecimiento ―Él sonrió un poco por sus palabras y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera a la cocina.

Le dio a Hikari su acostumbrado recipiente en donde calentar agua, y mientras ella hacía eso, Yamato fue buscando los sacos de té que solía usar. Le gustaba el de menta y boldo, le resultaba más fresco y cuando se lo enseñó a Hikari, ella buscó un sobre más que era esencia de naranja, algo que lo hizo dudar.

―Confíe en mí ―Dijo ella encargándose del resto.

Yamato tomó asiento mientras veía a Hikari encargarse de todo. Su padre lo odiaría por estar haciendo trabajar a la visita, mas Hikari le gustaba ayudar y le guste admitirlo o no, a él le gustaba verla. Sus movimientos eran sencillos, dulces y se movía con gracia. Su cabello corto a penas y se movía pero le gustaba la piel de su nuca que contrastaba con sus hebras castañas; su figura pequeña, mucho más de lo que era Mimi, le resultaba tierno y la incertidumbre de saber cómo cabría en su cuerpo, despertaba esa parte oscura en él.

―Yamato-san… ―Ella lo miró con curiosidad, de seguro porque él se la quedó viendo como idiota. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero entonces escuchó el agua hervir y supo que el proceso había terminado.

Hikari estiró la mano para tomarla con un trapo, pero era muy fino y acabó quemándose en el proceso. Yamato se apresuró a ir hacia ella y tomar su mano para inspeccionar su herida.

―Lo lamento… ―Dijo Yamato―; no tendrías por qué haberlo hecho tú, sino yo.

―No diga eso. Yo me he ofrecido y fue un descuido mío… ―Yamato frunció los labios y fue a buscar algunos elemenos de primeros auxilios para calmar la quemadura leve de la muchacha.

Concentrado en la tarea de aliviar la herida de Hikari, él fue tratando con sumo cuidado todo el procedimiento del mismo.

―No moriré, Yamato-san… ―Susurró Hikari con diversión. Yamato levantó el rostro, encontrándose más cerca de lo que recordaba de Hikari. Verla sonreír le producía tantas emociones.

―Gracias a mí no lo harás… ―Respondió, aclarándose la garganta en un intento por pasar el nerviosismo.

―Se lo agradezco ―Él sonrió al igual que ella y el ungüento que le aplicaba Yamato manchó la playera del mayor. Ambos rieron por lo bajo y Hikari pasó un trapo por la zona manchada, mas la cercanía entre ambos era electricidad y sus ojos sólo lo hacía más evidente.

No supo si fue por la cercanía o el hecho de que él seguía preocupado por ella el que lo hizo acercarse más y deslizar sus labios hacia los de Hikari. Él no quería besarla, se decía, pero su cuerpo accionó sólo y ahora tenía sus manos en el rostro de la menor, instándola a acercarse a él y superar la distancia que su posición sentada les permitía. Las manos de Hikari viajaron hasta su pecho y cuando creyó que ella lo apartaría, éstas fueron subiendo hacia el cuello del muchacho, acercándose más a él; Yamato bajó las manos hacia la cintura de la menor y la llamó hacia él. Ella no dudó y dejando su silla, se acercó a él.

No supo qué espíritu maligno lo poseyó en ese momento, pero en lo único que pensaba era en acostarse con Hikari; su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a esa idea y Hikari dio un gemido en su boca, cuando se sentó sobre el regazo de Yamato y sintió la erección en éste. Pensó que lo apartaría y se iría corriendo, pero ella seguía encima suyo, besándolo dulcemente, sintiendo a su miembro palpitar contra esa parte tan pura en ella. Se sentía tan sucio por estar pensando sólo en ligar con Hikari, en robarle la inocencia en su cama y escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella.

―¿Hermano? ―La voz de Takeru desde la sala los alertó, haciéndolos separarse e intentar recomponerse de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo y de lo que querían hacer.

El Takaishi entró a la cocina con somnolencia y no se percató de nada fuera de lo extraño, aun así fuese las respiraciones agitadas de su hermano como de Hikari, de sus labios rozagantes y el cabello desarreglado. Yamato ni se molestó en ponerse de pie, no con su erección a punto de estallar. Hikari tomó su mochila y se despidió de forma rápida para marcharse. Takeru la vio con extrañeza pero no pareció darle mucha importancia.

―Me echaré una siesta, ¿te parece bien? ―Yamato sólo asintió y esperó a que su hermano se marchara para correr rumbo al baño, encender la ducha y despojarse de toda prenda.

Hikari lo había puesto como tronco y ahora no podía hacer más que bajar la tensión. Pensó en una ducha fría pero sus manos fueron más rápidas y la fricción alrededor de su pene más placentera.

Pensó en Hikari, en su desnudez, verla en su cama y sus movimientos ganaron velocidad. Pero entonces aparecía Mimi en su mente e imaginarla en la misma situación que Hikari, ambas desnudas y enseñándole lo prohibido de ellas, sólo lo hicieron acelerar más. Se imaginó corriéndose en ambas y un gemido gutural salió de él.

* * *

Ir a la casa de Yamato siempre era lo más factible, siendo que su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y tenían muchas horas con las cuales pasar juntos. Era viernes en la tarde cuando Mimi avisó a sus padres ir a lo de una amiga, mas la emoción inicial que solía tener cuando se dirigía a la morada de los Ishida fue evaporándose ya hacía unos días atrás.

Se sentía nerviosa, molesta, abrumada y culpable. Tantas emociones en ella no podían convivir de esa forma sin matarla en el proceso.

Tocó el timbre y Yamato la recibió casi con el mismo semblante serio que el que ella tenía. Era una rutina autoimpuesta el que los viernes pasen toda la tarde-noche juntos, viendo películas, escuchar música, preparar comida y hacer el amor como dos adolescentes deben hacer. Mas las cosas fueron cambiando con el transcurso de los días y eso era evidente para ellos…, aunque ninguno diga nada.

Koushiro solía utilizar la frase _«Existen dos maneras de ser feliz…, una es hacerse el ignorante y la otra serlo»_ ; si supiera que esa frase la describiría tanto, le hubiera escuchado más allá de lo que acostumbraba.

Cuando ella lo besaba, besaba a Yamato Ishida pero también se imaginaba besando a Hikari Yagami. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca? ¿Acaso podía desear a dos personas a la vez? Porque ella seguía anhelando el cuerpo del rubio incluso en sueño, cuando no estaban juntos intentaba buscarle y podía incluso creer que comenzaba a enamorarse de él…; pero entonces recordaba a Hikari y todas las descripciones recientes, despertaban también con ella.

Había una sensación de prohibido en lo que tenía con Yamato y se intensificaba con Hikari. Era un tira y afloja entre su consciencia y su deseo. Pensaba en Yamato con la misma intensidad en que pensaba en Hikari.

Pero entonces, cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo en la cama del Ishida y sus cuerpos húmedos yacían pegados como siempre, contemplando a la nada, Yamato soltó aquello que ella no se atrevía.

―Me gustas… ―El "me gusta" post-sexo siempre era traicionero porque surgía a base de la emoción del momento y de la felicidad momentánea que producía el orgasmo. La diferencia en las ocasiones anteriores en que se dijeron esa frase, era que Yamato no se notaba feliz de decirlo―; pero a veces…, pienso en otra persona.

Mimi parpadeó sorprendida en su sitio, alejándose incluso para mirarlo mejor. Yamato se notaba nervioso por lo que ella podría decirle, pero ella sólo pudo abalanzarse sobre él para besar sus labios con más intensidad de las ocasiones anteriores.

―Creí que era la única… ―Susurró contra sus labios y echó a reír, teniendo a un sorprendido Yamato mirándola desde abajo. Él se reincorporó y ella se sentó sobre él, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios.

―¿Por qué sonríes?

―Porque no soy la única culpable ―Él esbozó una sonrisa y un bufido de gracia por sus palabras; a esa altura de su extraña relación, también había alivio en él de saber que era algo propio de ambos.

* * *

Hikari caminaba a paso pausado mientras su cámara fotográfica capturaba todo cuanto podía; el cielo, el mar, las piedras…, y a las dos personas que la seguían sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Los miró por sobre el hombro con esa sonrisa inocente.

Sus pies descalzos sobre la arena y su vestido ondeando en el viento. Esa sutil belleza que cautivaba sin desearlo, que los atrapaba sin intentarlo y que los hacía suyos sin esperarlo.

Hikari Yagami era una sirena que no medía el encanto que tenía. Ella era como la acuarela, su verdadera belleza se hallaba en cuan diluida esté y mientras más sutil sea ella, más hermosa era.

Fueron dos los caídos bajo el efecto que ella producía.

Él hallaba magia en los labios de Mimi y salvación en los de Hikari…

Ella encontraba seguridad en los brazos de Hikari y emoción en los de Yamato…

Ella decía no buscar nada ni encontrar nada…; pero para los que reconocían el brillo perverso camuflado en dulzura, sabían que Hikari era y no era.

Tres siendo uno y uno convertidos en tres.

En la arena, en el pasto, en el agua, en la cama…, donde sea y cuando sea, porque lo entendieran o no, había equilibrio.

* * *

Taichi tenía la mala costumbre de olvidarse las cosas, por supuesto, era parte de su encanto. Y claro, su madre podía ser muy linda y agradable con todos, pero cuando el pastel se le quedó en el horno y encargó a Taichi en cuidarlo, sin que éste hiciera demasiado…, como que se le acaba la paciencia.

Volvió a maldecir sin caer en cuenta las veces lo hizo ya ese día. Pasó la escoba por el piso de la habitación de Hikari, siendo el último sitio de la casa que debía limpiar como castigo, pero claro, él siendo tan bruto acabó echando una caja de cosas que pertenecían a su hermana menor con la ayuda de la escoba.

―¿Por qué guarda tantas cosas? ―Se preguntó, dejando la escoba a un lado, se encogió para recoger la cantidad de álbumes, papeles, discos y fotos sueltas.

Fue acomodando las cosas de regreso en la caja cuando reconoció, entre las fotos mezcladas, el rostro de Yamato. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad para tomar la cantidad de fotos que había y se sorprendió de que sus ojos no le fallaran, era Yamato Ishida, su mejor amigo.

―¿Por qué tiene una foto suya? ―Recordó que ella se había encargado de las fotos del festival y supuso que debía haber algo relacionado allí. Continuó observando las otras fotos y aunque Yamato siguió protagonizándolas, Mimi en distintas poses estaban comenzando a amontonarse―. Bueno…, Mimi es fotogénica por excelencia ―Se intentó convencer mientras seguía pasando las fotos pero luego eran fotos entre Yamato y Mimi, ellos abrazados, ellos besándose y ellos…―. ¡¿Qué mierda…?! ―Preguntó al ver una foto de ambos en la cama con sólo ropa interior.

Lo extraño comenzó a cimentarse en las fotos mientras él las observaba con ojos abiertos como platos. ¡¿Por qué su pura e inocente hermana tenía fotos de Yamato y Mimi?!

Pero lo mejor no llegaba aún y Taichi lo supo al ver fotos de Hikari con Mimi, Hikari con Yamato y…, los tres juntos.

―¡HIKARI! ―Bramó molesto, asustado y con miles de emociones más al ver como Yamato o Mimi besaban a su hermana.

* * *

Fin :3

Notas finales:

Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar que la escena de Yamato y Mimi teniendo relaciones con las luces encendidas es un headcanon de _Scripturiens_ y de la que tarde pedí permiso para implementar xD (lo siento, lo sabes T.T).

Y ahora sobre el fic... Lo sé, comienzo a degenerarme xD Éste es uno de mis tríos favoritos y gracias Bau, estoy finalizando ésta creación extraña jajaja ¡Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Bau preciosa! :3

Besitos~


End file.
